Shattered Sky Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the fourteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Shattered Sky' *The warm summer air lifted the Sunlight Dragon as he traveled upon up currents, soaring over the Dragon Isles below. Dragons all over the Isles were busy collecting food, playing with one another, and training in the Arena. It was a perfect day; or it seemed to be. A strange glint caught the Sunlight Dragon's eye. In the middle of the sky there seemed to be a shimmering jagged line... *The jagged line caught the light and looked almost as if it were a crack in glass... but this crack was in the sky. There's no way that there could be a crack in the sky; the only thing capable of breaking the sky is the one who made it, the Skyshatter Dragon. Sunlight's eyes must have been playing tricks on him, but as he got close and ran his paw over the line, it was undeniably a crack. The Sunlight Dragon froze in midair; the sky was breaking... *Hoping this was only an isolated incident, the Sunlight Dragon zipped around searching for other cracks. Much to his dismay, there were more... many more. This couldn't be possible without the presence of the Skyshatter Dragon, and it hasn't been seen in ages. In fact, it was the Skyshatter Dragon who entrusted the Sunlight and his sister, the Moonglow Dragon, to protect the sky. *The cracks began to spread like spider webs across the blue sky. Sunlight frantically flew around trying to figure how to stop the cracks from spreading but it was too late. With a shattering clamor, Sunlight spun around and watched a large piece of the sky break away and plummet into the ocean below! The sky was falling! Where the piece of sky once sat, there was now a mysterious spinning nebula of darkness. Up above there was another shiny piece cascading towards the planet, but this time it wasn't the sky. It was a Sun Tear! *Long ago, the Skyshatter Dragon warned Sunlight and Moonglow that if the sky ever fell, the pieces would be impossible to find without a mixture of Sun and Moon Tears. These celestial bodies would cry at the sight of the magnificent sky falling down. He swooped down and caught the warm tear, then swiftly changed course to warn his sister. *As Sunlight neared the horizon point of dawn, his sister, the Moonglow Dragon, was already waiting for him. In her hands he could see a Moon Tear and knew that the worst was yet to come. They agreed to collect as many tears as they possibly could to find the fallen pieces of sky, but more importantly they would have to find and stop the cause of the destruction! *As the two raced across the world collecting Sun and Moon Tears, Moonglow dragon stopped her brother and pointed up to a section of holes up above. Behind the shattered canvas of sky raced a magnificent-looking dragon, however its movements were odd and erratic, as if it didn't know where it was going or why. As the two neared the hole they were surprised to see that it was in fact, the Skyshatter Dragon! They couldn't believe that the creator of the sky would come back and ruin it with such reckless abandon, but something else was off as well... *The Skyshatter Dragon didn't seem like the old friend they once knew. Calling out to it barely triggered a reaction, and as they got closer they noticed that its eyes were glowing red when they used to be a light blue, the same color used to paint the sky itself. Any method of reaching out didn't work, but the Sunshine Dragon had an idea. When creating the sky, the Skyshatter Dragon used a complicated Solar Orrery to plan its creation. If they could recreate the artifact, they might be able to locate the fallen pieces and place them back in their proper places. *The two went off to create the Solar Orrery, fixing each piece into precise locations. The whole time the Skyshatter Dragon flew aimlessly behind the canvas of sky in the dark regions, running into it from behind causing more cracks to appear. As they came near completion, the device began to beep. Being unfamiliar with the functionality of the Solar Orrery, the two stepped back and watched as it began to project red circles all around the planet. Each red circle located a hole or sky shard, but one red circle seemed to follow something flying above; the Skyshatter Dragon. To the device, the Skyshatter Dragon was broken. Sunshine and Moonglow both had a small sigh of relief. They knew there was no way their friend would do such a thing, but the question now was, what was wrong with the Skyshatter Dragon? *Using Sun and Moon tears, the two placed several sky shards back to their rightful locations. Once several pieces were replaced, there seemed to be a wave of clarity that passed over the Skyshatter Dragon. It flew in place and looked at its surroundings, the glowing red eyes replaced by the beautiful sky blue. It had no idea why it caused such aimless destruction. It explained that it felt as if it was in a dark fog, a deep voice whispering dark thoughts into its mind. It almost seemed as if a spell was placed on the Skyshatter Dragon, but Sunlight and Moonglow must have broken it with their repairs. Looking around at all the holes in the sky, the Skyshatter Dragon apologized and vowed to repair the damage it had done. Sunlight and Moonglow smiled. Their old friend was back! The trio went off to reclaim all the missing pieces, but the lingering question of what darkness took hold of the Skyshatter Dragon couldn't be shaken... Notes *The was available at level 15. *The began on June 17, 2016 and ended on July 1, 2016. *The was the first part of the story of the Light Mother and The Dark One. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event